<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] The Ludicrous and Many Disasters of Mister A. Z. Fell, Houseplant by DaphneTheAdipose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320990">[podfic] The Ludicrous and Many Disasters of Mister A. Z. Fell, Houseplant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/DaphneTheAdipose'>DaphneTheAdipose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Crowley's plants have their own character arc, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plants, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protective!Crowley, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/DaphneTheAdipose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale tries to change his corporation and ends up as a houseplant. Crowley whisks him away to be potted, cared for, and screamed at properly at his flat. Aziraphale makes some unexpected new friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] The Ludicrous and Many Disasters of Mister A. Z. Fell, Houseplant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460764">The Ludicrous and Many Disasters of Mister A. Z. Fell, Houseplant</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/pseuds/SoulJelly">SoulJelly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded live on 25 March 2020 for the Ace Omens Fic Reading.</p><p>For the sake of preserving that experience I didn't edit any part of the recording. I would only do that if there was heavy sound interference. I also hadn't rehearsed the fic before reading it so even though I had read this fic before some pieces of it caught me by surprise. It was all in good fun so even though I know I could put out a better performance, I'm fairly pleased with the result and I hope you all enjoy it too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/lorena-torres-gonzalez/the-ludicrous-and-many-disasters-of-mister-a-z-fell-houseplant-by-souljelly">Soundcloud</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me explain what happened at 35:33. While recording this I had my screen split into two for the Discord chat listening to me and the actual fic.<br/>I wasn't paying attention to the chat too closely but sometimes I did manage to read out the fic and read what someone commented in the chat. At that particular moment I had read a comment Nen had made at the bit of Aziraphale trying to make Crowley notice the begonia was in fact him. </p><p>The comment read: "notice me senpai".</p><p>It's silly but I couldn't hold myself back and so interrupted myself.</p><p>Hope this adds to your enjoyment of the podfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>